Mistakes Repeated
by Laurie69
Summary: Hey guys, its Laurie, I'm redoing my old story cuz the last one had very short chapters and I just didn't like it. You guys were way to sweet with all those reviews. THank you so much and for ppl who didn't read the old one Rory gets pregnant.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Gilmore Girls.  
  
Lorelai and Luke have made up, It's the 2nd day since Rory got home from D.C, her and Jess have talked about the kiss, he actually came to Washington and talked to her about it because he almost moved back, they told each other they loved each other and that led to physical activity in the bedroom.  
  
(Lorelai and Rory walk into the Diner, they both go and sit on a stool)  
  
Luke: What do you want?  
  
Lor: That's a rude way to treat your best customers.  
  
Rory: Mom, I think he ment as in what we want for breakfast.  
  
Luke: that's exactly what I meant, so what'll be.  
  
Lor: Pancakes, Bacon, 2 muffins, and coffee.  
  
Luke: That stuff will kill you.  
  
Lor: Hey you know what's a good idea, me doing a hoola dance on the counter if I don't get what I want.  
  
Luke: Your mother is a stubborn person.  
  
Rory: I'll what she's having except I only want one muffin.  
  
Luke: You 2 are way to much alike.  
  
Rory: Well I am my mothers daughter.  
  
Luke just grunts and goes into the kitchen.  
  
Lor: So what're your plans for today, while dear mommy is at work.  
  
Rory: Well I might read. I got this new book, and I just can't stop reading it.  
  
Lor: Sweetie its summer go play outside.  
  
Rory: Play mom?  
  
Lor: I don't know play, do something fun they all sound the same to me.  
  
Luke brings them their order, they finish eating.  
  
Lor: Sorry sweetie I gotta go, but Mommy is so sweet, she's leaving you the Jeep and She is working late because of a wedding so you could throw a wild party.  
  
Rory: Sure mom.  
  
Lor: Try to get the cops to come.  
  
Rory: I will mom.  
  
Lor: That's my girl. Byee Lucas.  
  
Jess comes down and see's Rory. He just stares at how beautiful she is.  
  
Luke: Jess serve the customers.  
  
With the sound of Jess's name, Rory quickly looks up and look at him. Wow was he ever hot. He was wearing black pants and a grey sort of sweater. Wait where did that come from. Think Dean Rory, you love Dean. No wait I told Jess I love him.  
  
Jess: Rory, Rory...Snap out of it.  
  
Rory: Huh, o what, Hey Jess.  
  
Jess: Hey yourself.  
  
Rory: How's your summer going.  
  
Jess: Rory, you know we have to talk.  
  
Rory: uhh, yea I guess.  
  
Jess: I finish off at noon, I'll meet you at the bridge.  
  
Rory: Yea, that sounds good. See ya noon. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Rory got to the bride a little early she had a lot to think about.  
  
How could I be late, thought Rory. It was just that one time. I couldn't be, nah, could I, "OH MY GOD, could I be pregnant," This time Rory said it out loud, and didn't even realize that Jess was sitting beside her.  
  
Jess: What'd you say Rory?  
  
There were a million thoughts running through Rory's head, she didn't know what to say.  
  
Jess: Come on Rory tell me. Did I hear right? Did you say you were pregnant?  
  
Rory: Look Jess I'm not sure okay it was just that one time in D.C.  
  
Jess: Oh My God! You're going to have to find out you know.  
  
Rory had tears streaming down her face. Jess put his arm around her and pulled her closer.  
  
Jess: Why are you crying. You might not even be preg..preg.pregnant. (Jess couldn't even say the word.)  
  
Rory: I'm gonna go find out right now.  
  
Jess: You want me to come.  
  
Rory: Yea, I need all the support I can get. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (after the drug store, Rory and Jess go to the Gilmore home, Rory is in the bathroom taking the test and Jess is waiting in the living room nervously.)  
  
Rory comes out.  
  
Jess: well.??  
  
Rory begins to cry. Jess pulls her into his arms, and brings her to the couch.  
  
30 minutes later  
  
Rory has stopped crying her and Jess are just sitting there thinking.  
  
Jess: are you gonna keep it.  
  
Rory: Of coarse.  
  
Jess: How are we gonna tell your mom, Luke the town.  
  
Rory: I don't know. We'll figure something out. I'm just to surprised to think about it.  
  
Jess: what do you think it'll be?  
  
This actually brought a sort of smile to Rory's face.  
  
Rory: I don't know, I'm thinking girl.  
  
Jess: Why a girl?  
  
Rory: Because it feels like a girl.  
  
Jess: Fine, it's a girl.  
  
Rory: it could be a boy  
  
Jess: Yea then we could name it Jess.  
  
Rory: or, James  
  
Jess: what kind of name is James.  
  
Rory: A nice one, and we have nine months n e way.  
  
Rory felt a little calmer and her and Jess talked for hours.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Next chapter when they tell everyone! 


End file.
